Esmeralda: A Modern Day Story
by gypsybelleoftheopera
Summary: Based mostly on the musical adaption Notre Dame de Paris, set in a modern day Los Angeles high school. Please r & r.
1. Chapter 1

Esmeralda stepped onto the campus of her new school. She had moved across the country from New York to Los Angeles. But even there, she had a hard time making friends. Guys were always attracted to her, but she loved to turn them down. She was very close to her parents, but over the summer they died in a car crash. So she was sent to live with her uncle in California, who was an alcoholic and couldn't care less about her. Esmeralda was 16 and starting her junior year. She was full-figured, with jet-black hair, fiery eyes, and tan skin, wearing bright colored skirts and other bohemian styles.

When she slammed her locker, there was a guy with folded arms leaning against the lockers, staring at her. Esmeralda stared back. "Who are you?" she asked somewhat intimidately, "What do you want?"

"The name's Colin," the boy said. "And you are?"

"Esmeralda."  
"Esmeralda. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He grabbed her hand and bent down about to kiss it, but Esmeralda pulled it away.

"I'm sorry. I have no interest in you," she said coldly.

"Who ever said I had any interest in you? I was just trying to be polite. Damn, woman." Esmeralda walked away. "You're new here, aren't you?" Esmeralda stopped and turned around.

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"I know practically everybody at this school. With the exception of all the freshmen, they being new and all. But we've never met. You don't know anybody here yet, do you?"

"No."

"Well now you do."

"What is it you want?"

"I'm just trying to be a friend. What? You've never had any friends before or anything?"

Esmeralda stopped. "No," she said quietly, "I haven't."

"Well now you do." He put his arm around her. For the first time since she's left New York, Esmeralda smiled. She got a good look at Colin. He was tall and skinny with long dark hair and eyes. They started walking together. "So what's your schedule like?"

She took out her schedule. "Let me see… for my first class I have Frollo for physics in room 208 of the Hugo building."

"Me too. Come with me, it's right up these stairs here."

"So do you anything about this Frollo person?"

"No, he's new. I asked a bunch of the seniors who took physics last year."

Colin and Esmeralda stepped into their classroom. Standing there in the front of the room was a man. He was tall, pale, and old looking, with graying and balding dark hair and piercing eyes. Once the bell rang and everyone had taken their seats, he put on a fake smile. "Good morning class." His voice was deep and cold. "I hope you all had a great summer," he said with no interest whatsoever. He started his role call. "Esmeralda Anameris?"

"Here," she said. When Mr. Frollo looked up from his list, there was a long, awkward pause. It was only a few seconds, but felt like longer. He stared into Esmeralda's eyes. It was a painful stare though, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Well," he said looking back at his list, pretending nothing happened, even though it was completely obvious there was something on his mind. He continued the role call and lectured the rest of class. But Esmeralda didn't listen to a word he said. She was busy staring at the guy sitting next to her. He was so hot and muscular, with short brown hair and an aftershave. And she noticed that he was staring back at her. For the first time in her life, she was attracted to someone. When class ended they approached each other. But before either one could say a word, Collin called her name out. "Esmeralda," the guy said smiling, "I'll remember that." And he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Colin? What the heck?" Second class had just ended and they were about to take their seats in the cafeteria.

"What do you mean 'what the heck?'"

"I mean, at the end of physics, I was about to talk to the guy next to me. Why did you stop me?"  
"Oh that. I was doing you a huge favor."  
"What kind of favor?"

"You don't know who that guy is."

"Of course I don't know who he is! You wouldn't let me talk to him!"

"That's Phillip Chateaupers. He's captain of the football team and the biggest womanizer in the whole school. In freshman year, he had a different girl practically every week or two. Half the school's female population has gone out with and/or fallen for him. Last year, he started going after all the freshmen girls. And when second semester started, he settled down with a girlfriend. They've been together ever since."

Esmeralda was barely listening to him. She was too busy thinking about Phillip. The cute way he smiled at her. "Yea, uh-huh."

"Her name is Lilly. She's a sophomore now. She's the school's biggest bitch. I swear, the girls from _Clueless_ and _Mean Girls_ are missing her." He looked at Esmeralda, who had a blank stare across her face. "Esmeralda! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yea, uh-huh."

Colin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said to himself, "But if he screws you over, don't come crying to me."

On the other side of the cafeteria, Phillip was getting his lunch. When he sat down, two tiny hands covered his eyes. "I wonder who could possibly be behind me," he said sarcastically. He turned around and there was Lilly. As mentioned before, she was a year younger than Phillip. She was skinny and petite, with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing lots of pink and make-up. You know the type.

"Hey sexy," she said, brushing her hand on his shoulder, sitting down next to him, "Haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Oh yes, it's been… what day is it today?"

"Tuesday? Yeah, it's Tuesday."

"Okay, so you're saying three days is 'such a long time?'"

"It is when you're in love."

"Which reminds me, I got you a little something on Sunday. Close your eyes and put your hands out." Lilly did as she was told. Phillip took out of his backpack a small box and put it in her hand. Lilly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my goodness," she said as she opened the box. Inside was a diamond necklace. She looked up in awe. "Phillip, I don't know what to say."

"I bought it myself. In hopes for another full year of love, my sparkling diamond." Lilly squealed, jumped up and glomped him.

After lunch, Phillip and Lilly were walking together when Phillip saw Esmeralda in the distance. "Uh, Lilly? I have to go talk with one of my teachers about something. I'll see you later." They kissed each other on the cheek. "I'll miss you," Lilly said, smiling. Phillip smiled back and they separated. As Phillip walked away, he dropped his smile and rolled his eyes. Don't get me wrong, he's in love with Lilly, but sometimes she overdid the relationship a little. Even though he was tied down in a relationship, he still had a bit of his playboy nature.

He walked over to the lockers. "Hey, um, Esmeralda, right?"

She closed her locker and smiled. "Yea. Esmeralda."

"The name's Phillip." They shook hands. "Esmeralda. That's such a beautiful name. Very exotic. Come with me. I want to get to know you."

"Where?"

"Over there," he pointed, "next to the flagpole." They walked there together and sat down. Meanwhile, upstairs of the Hugo building, someone was watching them.

"So, you're new here?" She nodded her head. "Where're you from? Why did you move here? Not that it's bad here or anything."

"I've lived in New York since I was little. Over the summer, my parents died in a car accident."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was closer to them more than anyone else in the world. Since the only family I have is here, I came here to live with my uncle. But I practically live by myself. He barely notices my existence, he's gone most of the time."

"Just out of curiosity, what nationality are you?"

"My mother is Spanish, and my father is Egyptian. I come from gypsy/pagan decent. I actually lived in Provence when I was little, and even though my entire family has lived in tribes, my parents felt like I needed an education, so we moved to New York. What about you? What kind of name is Chateaupers?"

"French. Although my family isn't as close to our ethnicity as yours. But I have been to France. In Paris. So how do you like it here?"

"I'll admit, I miss my family, but I like it here a lot better. I have more friends, and I don't have to defend myself on the streets as much. Although I want to go back to France. It's so much simpler there. The U.S. is too complicated." And the two of them kept on talking until the bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks past, and nothing new really happened. One day during lunch, there was a poster for the first dance of the year. "Oh yes, the Halloween dance," Colin said one day at lunch to Esmeralda. "Everyone comes in costumes. And we crown the King of Halloween."

"The King of Halloween?"

"Yup. You know how society is based on looks and only the beautiful people in life get everything and blah blah blah?" She nodded her head. "And Halloween is a night of fear and monsters and all that crap?" She nodded her head again. "Well, the point of this is that we crown the ugliest person at the dance the King of Halloween. Make them feel loved instead of rejected for a night."

"But isn't that degrading?"

"Of course not. It's a favor to all the people out there who don't look like Lilly or Phillip or you…"  
"Wait, what?"

"Yea, you're gorgeous. That doesn't mean I have a crush on you or anything. Actually, since I'm on the student body, I'm going to be one of the people in charge of putting the dance together, I have a favor to ask you. You're a dancer, right?" She nodded her head again. She was in fact one of the most talented dancers you could ever imagine. "So do you mind dancing at the dance?"

"Well, it's called a 'dance,' so wouldn't I be dancing anyway?" Colin gave her a look. She smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding! Of course I'll dance for you."

"That, and also since you'll be dancing, I want you to also crown the king."

She didn't feel all that comfortable doing it, but she figured it would be no big deal. "Sure. Why not."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay class," Mr. Frollo said in physics the next day. "I have good news for you." He wrote on the board "seat change." Everybody groaned. But the person the most upset was Esmeralda. No more sitting in the back of the room next to Phillip. "Everybody grab your stuff and stand in the front of the room." They did as they were told. "Esmeralda," he said pointing to the second seat in front of his desk.

"Serves you right," Colin whispered to her. Frollo smiled a somewhat wicked smile when she sat down.

He continued the new seating arrangement. Phillip was toward the back on the other side of the room. "Victor," Frollo said pointing to the seat next to Esmeralda in front of his desk. "Same seat as before," he said smiling. The boy sat down. Esmeralda couldn't help but stare at him. He looked like some kind of cripple, covered in black layers, and wore a cape with a hood that covered his face entirely, but was still able to see. When he turned to look at her, she quickly turned away.

At the end of class, Esmeralda got out her seat and was about to make a run for it, when Frollo called her. She turned around. "Yes, Mr. Frollo," she said.

"Esmeralda, I need to talk to you. But I understand that you have to go to your next class. I want you to come in at lunch today." She said okay and left.

Esmeralda did as she was told and came in at lunch. She knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Frollo asked inside. "Esmeralda," she said, trembling. "Come in," he called. Esmeralda opened the door, and inside was Frollo and that boy Victor. She could hear her heart pound with each step towards his desk. Even though it was only a

classroom, it felt like she was walking a mile. "You wanted to see me sir," she said once she reached his desk. "Yes," he said, "Come with me to the window." When they walked away, she could see Victor staring up at her.

"Esmeralda," Frollo said, "I want to talk to you about your studies and why I moved you closer to me. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've been spending all of class time staring at Mr. Chateaupers. You're grades aren't where I know they can be. You're a bright girl Esmeralda, but you need to put the time and effort. You do so well on your homework, but in class you become distracted. So I separated you two and put you close to me so that I can keep an eye on you. Understand?" The entire time she stared up at him, nodding her head. "Good. Alright, I better let you go eat lunch." Esmeralda didn't say a word and left.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night of the dance. Esmeralda, who was dressed as a fancy witch, was wandering around in the strobe lights of the cafeteria. She saw Phillip, who was dressed as a knight in shining armor and Lilly, who was dressed as a princess. Phillip looked up from Lilly and saw Esmeralda. He pardoned himself from Lilly and approached her. But before either one could say a word, Colin, who was dressed as a jester, came out. "Esmeralda!" he called out, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! You have five minutes!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to one of the exits.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Colin shouted into the mic on the platform. "I would like to present to you, a witch like you've never seen before! Careful guys that you don't fall under her lustful spell. Presenting the one, the only, La Esmeralda!" While saying this, he held his hand in a first. When he opened his hand, a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke was gone, so was Colin. In his place was Esmeralda, who was dancing sensually. In the audience, Phillip watched in wonder. "She's good," Lilly said, her arms folded. "Yea," Phillip responded, dazed, "She's really good." Lilly turned around and started to walk away, when she turned back to see Phillip still watching Esmeralda. "Phillip. Come. Now," she demanded, but he didn't hear her. So she grabbed his wrist and led him as far away from Esmeralda as possible.

Once she finished dancing, everyone in the crowd started applauding wildly. And when I say everyone, I mean all the guys and half the girls, while the other half were like Lilly and glared at her in jealousy. "Alright everyone! Settle down!" Colin said, "It's the moment you've all been waiting for. The crowning of the King of Halloween! Come one, come all. All you ugly, scary, and just plain freaky costumes out there!" A bunch of people were gathering towards the platform. But there was someone hiding behind a pillar. "Esmeralda," he whispered, pulling her aside, "See that pillar over there?" he pointed. Esmeralda nodded her head. "I want you to go into the crowd and bring that person up here."

Esmeralda did as she was told. When she went to the pillar, the figure, who was dressed in rags, hid himself completely. Esmeralda stretched her arms out and leaned against the pillar, pretending not to notice him. At the right moment, she looked out of the corner of her eye, and quickly turned around, grabbing his rock-like wrist. She gasped. "Oh my," she said under her breath. He looked like a giant broken in pieces and badly reassembled, with a huge head sprouting red hair; between the two shoulders an enormous hump; a system of thighs and legs so strangely warped that they met only at the knees; broad feet and monstrous hands.

Esmeralda couldn't help but avert her eyes. He tried to pull away from her grasp, but she started petting his hand with her other hand like he was some kind of animal. "Come with me," she said, and she dragged him up on the platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Colin announced when the two of them came. "I know you have all been looking forward to this event, especially those of you who went out of your way to dress up. But there's no need for competition this year. This person standing next to me isn't wearing a costume or makeup or a mask. Allow Esmeralda to show you." As much as she hated doing it, she looked away and caressed his face. "I've never seen you around here before. And believe me, I would remember a face like that if I have. Tell us, what exactly is your name?"

"Victor," the guy said. All of a sudden it hit Esmeralda. The guy she dragged up is the guy who sits next to her in physics. She took the crown off the d.j. stand and quickly placed it on his head. "So now Victor," Colin said, "as king you can have whatever you want. So what is it? What do you desire more than anything in the world?" Victor turned to face Esmeralda, hobbled up to her, and held her hand. "Esmeralda," he said longingly. The crowed started cheering. Esmeralda was humiliated; she didn't know what to do. But before she could do anything, Frollo, who was dressed as a priest, pushed himself to the front of the crowd. The look in his eyes could kill the three of them if he had the power to. He finally made a gesture to come down, and Victor did as he was told. Everybody stared at them, either in fear or entertainment.

Frollo pulled Victor over to the flagpole. "Victor!" he shouted, "What did I tell you about going to the dance tonight!"

"I'm sorry sir. I… just…"

"You just what, Victor? You just wanted to be ridiculed in front of everyone? To be mocked and be laughed at?"

"I'm sorry I defied your orders sir."

"I just hope you've learned your lesson Victor. I did it all to protect you. And another thing, I want you to stay away from the gypsy girl. She's a witch. She's dangerous."

"A witch sir?"

"Yes. Which is why we must take her away from society. Tomorrow night, we'll come back here, to take her away. No longer will she curse the minds of man with unholy thoughts. We will take her with us. Show her the ways of our good lord and holy mother."

"Yes sir. I will do whatever you ask of me. I am your servant."

"No, Victor. You are my equal." Frollo started to walk away, and turned around to notice that Victor didn't move.

"I owe my life to you. You saved me when I was abandoned in that gutter, left to die. You who taught me to read and write. You who accept me as your son." All Frollo could do is smile at the poor creature. "Come," he said, putting his arm around Victor's shoulder. "Let's go home." But there was one thing that Frollo never told him: he wasn't adopted.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Esmeralda stayed after school to dance in the auditorium. But she didn't know that up in the sound booth above the audience she was being watched. Both Frollo and Victor watched every move, each wearing a black cape to hide their identities, thinking about what to do with her once they kidnap her. They both had very different intentions.

When Esmeralda left the auditorium, the two men followed. She was about to leave when overlooking the plateau she saw the lights shining down on the football field, with the team practicing. She could see Phillip, who after catching the ball, tossed it back to one of the teammates and shouted an order. He then looked up and saw Esmeralda, who was smiling down at him. He smiled back and waved. Her smile broadened and she made a small wave back. When her stalkers saw this interaction, they couldn't help but die a little inside.

They waited in the shadows for Esmeralda to leave the lights of the football field. Once the three of them were consumed in the darkness, they made their attack. Victor grabbed her and carried her off. She tried to scream, but Frollo covered her mouth. But she screamed just loud enough for the guys on the football field to hear her. When the kidnappers heard the football players approaching, Frollo ran away. Three of the men grabbed Victor and dragged him into the light, while Esmeralda fell out of his arms and into Phillip's.

"It's that hunchbacked freak from the dance last night," Phillip said. All the other players, except for the three holding him, danced around him and sang like drunken idiots, "All hale the king! All hale the king!"

"Enough!" Phillip shouted. He leered over Victor. "Tell me hunchback, why were you harassing this innocent beauty?" Victor just stared at Phillip and breathed heavily. He then looked at Esmeralda, who was also breathing heavily, cowering in Phillip's arms, staring back in fear. He remembered what Frollo had said before they headed to the auditorium; "Tell anyone about this, anyone at all, and I _will _kill you." And he took his threats seriously.

Victor finally sighed and gave in. "Because I wanted to take her away with me," he confessed. Which was half true. Even though he was told to kidnap her, he still wanted to without being told. He wanted to take care of her and treat her like the goddess he looked upon her as. He was madly in love with her.

Phillip laughed. "Look at this guys," he said, "The beast here has fallen for the beauty!" Everyone laughed, except for Esmeralda. Victor looked at her, and then hung his head in shame. She just stayed in that same position. "Well, hunchback, it's getting late…"

"Don't you have a village to go terrorize or something?" One of the boys blurted out.

"Please," Phillip said calming the guy down, "Let me finish my sentence." He turned back to Victor. "Don't think you're getting away so easily. Tomorrow, you will be punished for the harm you've brought to Miss Esmeralda here. Understand?" Victor continued to hang his head and nod. "Good. Guys, let him go. He's going to need plenty of sleep tonight. All of us will." The guys did as they were told and let him go. Victor's knees were so weak, that he collapsed to the ground. When he stood up, he limped away. Once he was gone, the crowd started to disperse.

"So now how did you get messed up with that creep?" Phillip asked sitting down along side Esmeralda on the benches once everyone was gone. "I figured I'd use this time after school to practice for my dance recital," Esmeralda replied. "After I left, there were two guys that came after me. When you guys were coming, the second man left."

"Wait. There was a second man? Do you have any idea who he was?"

"I don't know. It was so dark, that I didn't see him. Although, I have this strange feeling, but it doesn't make sense."

"What is it? Who do you think it is?"

"I have this feeling deep inside me that it's Mr. Frollo."

"Our science teacher? What makes you think it's our science teacher?"

"He's the only person I ever see Victor hang out with. When I came into his class one day at lunch, Victor was there. And did you see at the dance, the look on his face when we crowned Victor? I just have this bad vibe about him. I know he doesn't like me. You should of heard what he said to me when I came in at lunch that day."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that he moved me closer to him so he can "keep an eye" on me. And I know for a fact that those were adult man hands that grabbed me."

"But he's a teacher. Why would a teacher kidnap a student, whether they like them or not?"

"I don't know."

Phillip stood up. "How about I drive you home. My treat. Unless you have your own way of transportation."

"No, I just walk to and from school."

"Great."

They finally pulled up to Esmeralda's apartment once they left the school. "Thank you for the ride home."

"No problem," Phillip said smiling. Before she could get out of the car, he spoke up. "Hey, listen, are you busy this Saturday?"

"No. My dance recital is Sunday, but Saturday I'm free. Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to hang out Saturday night."  
"Sure. Do you have any place in mind?"

"I was thinking the Valley motel. You know, down by the beach. Here." He took out a piece of paper and wrote directions. "Here's how to get there. If you have any questions, I've included my number on there."

Esmeralda looked up from the piece of paper. "I'll be there."

"Great. See you then." Esmeralda smiled and got out of the car. When she got to her room, she giggled and smiled, holding the piece of paper to her chest. "Saturday," she said to herself. "Saturday is going to be the greatest night of my life."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, practically the whole school gathered around the flagpole at lunch. The members of the football team were holding Victor hostage. They threw off his cape and tied him up against the flagpole. Phillip came out, with Lilly clinging to him, and stood on the wall surrounding the flagpole. "Let the torture begin!" Phillip shouted. The crowd applauded wildly.

Victor was whipped, beaten, and ridiculed. Everyone was joining in the verbal torture. From his room on the second floor of the Hugo building, Frollo watched what was happening.

Back at the flagpole, Phillip stopped the torture. He glared at Victor. "I warned you to prepare for hell."

Lilly came up behind Phillip and grabbed his hand. "Phillip, why do you associate with this monster?" she asked. She turned to Victor and looked in disgust. Victor looked up at her in the same emotion. He could see that under all her beauty, and she was awfully beautiful, though not as beautiful as Esmeralda, he could see the horrible person she was.

"As if I enjoy it," Phillip whispered to her, but still loud enough for Victor to hear. He then turned back to Victor. "So, beast. What do you have to say now?"

Victor had a hard time breathing from all the beating. He looked up at Phillip in hate. "Water," he said, his voice shaking.

Phillip bent over, his ear next to Victor. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked mockingly.

"Water," Victor repeated. "All I ask is water."

Phillip turned around to the crowd. "Did you hear that? The animal's thirsty!" Everyone started laughing and making fun at him.

All of a sudden a silence fell upon the crowd. Even Frollo from his private seat stood up and saw what was happening. Esmeralda made her way to the front of the crowd with a bottle of water. She glared at Phillip and Lilly. "Step away from him," she said firmly.

Phillip, who was in total awe of her, did as she said. Lilly followed. "Why do you listen to her?" she demanded. But Phillip ignored her.

Esmeralda couldn't help but feel sorry for Victor. She knelt down. "Lean your head back and open your mouth," she said. Just like Phillip, Victor did as she said. She unscrewed the bottle cap, and poured the water into his mouth. When she finished, she closed the bottle, and turned to the crowd. She had no idea about the look Victor was giving her from behind. She turned to Phillip. "Untie him," she said.

Phillip approached Esmeralda. "Are you sure?" he said. "He tried to attack you. If I let him go, who knows what harm he'll bring to you again. He's a madman."

Esmeralda turned to Victor, who looked back up at her, and looked back at Phillip. "He's innocent," she said. "Look at all the pain you've put upon him. He's learned his lesson." Phillip gave in and he and his friends untied Victor. He fell to the ground once he was free. He was on his knees beside Esmeralda. She looked up and addressed the crowd. "The show's over!" she shouted. "There's nothing more to see here!" And the crowd dispersed.

Esmeralda went to her locker. Once Victor put his cape back on, he followed her. Esmeralda turned around and saw Victor behind her. She gasped. "Thank you, for saving me," he stammered.

Esmeralda turned around and walked away. "Don't worry about it," she said, trying to get away from him.

"Esmeralda, wait," he called out.

She turned back around. "Yes," she said, annoyed, but enough so that he wouldn't notice.

"I owe my life to you. Are you busy today?"

Oh god, what have I done, Esmeralda thought. She couldn't stand being around him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Why?" she asked.

"I want you to come home with me," Victor said. Esmeralda looked away again, not knowing how to respond. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Esmeralda sighed. "I know you didn't." She figured she would go for one afternoon, just to get it off her conscious, and so that hopefully Victor will leave her alone. "I'm busy tonight, but how about Friday? We'll meet at the local library. Does that work?"

Victor nodded his head. "Great, see you then," he said.

The bell rang and they separated. "Great," Esmeralda said sarcastically to herself.

_Author's Note: I forgot to mention this earlier, but you're probably wondering why I named Quasimodo "Victor." It's simply because I couldn't think of a modern name that could be derived from "Quasimodo." So I decided to simply name him after Victor Hugo._


	7. Chapter 7

Friday finally came around, and Esmeralda met Victor at the library. "Do you know a way to your place so that no one can see us?" Esmeralda asked.

Victor knew that Esmeralda wasn't too thrilled about spending time with him. He sighed. "Come with me," he said. They left through the back and took back streets and alleys until they finally came across a neighborhood with big fancy houses.

They finally made it to what was probably the biggest house in the neighborhood. Victor let Esmeralda in. She was in complete awe. "Oh my," Esmeralda gasped. "This place is a mansion!" She had lived in one-room homes and apartments all her life. She's never known anybody with a home like this.

"Come, let me show you around," Victor said.

He showed Esmeralda practically every room in the house. They finally went up on the roof. "Look at this view," she said, stroking one of the stone gargoyles on the edge of the railing. She took a good look at the gargoyle, and looked back at Victor. Something came over her; all of a sudden she didn't feel like she forced herself to be with him, but that she wanted to. She reached over and took off Victor's hood. For once, she didn't show any trace of fear. Victor looked up at her and they looked in each other's eyes and breathed heavily for a moment. He put his hood back on and left. Esmeralda followed him.

She finally found him in the living room. "Victor," she said, standing under the threshold. Victor looked up. "Why did you run away?" She sat down beside him, once again taking the hood off his face. "You have no need to hide," she said, "I'm not afraid."

Victor finally responded. "You didn't have to come with me. I know that the only reason you came here is out of pity." Esmeralda looked away. She hated to admit it, but he was right. She didn't know what to say to that.

Finally after a long pause, she spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better, I've spent my entire life without friends."

"You? But you're so beautiful!"

Esmeralda nodded. "The only people I ever had in my life were my parents. They died this summer, which is why I'm here."

Victor put his hand on Esmeralda's. "I'm so sorry."

"What about you? Where are your parents?"

"I was abandoned and left to die."

"You poor thing!"

"I was adopted by a widowed man." He was afraid to say who it was. "He came from a very rich and very religious home. His job makes us move every year, so this is my first year here too. We always buy a big home and convert one of the rooms into a private church. I've seen a picture of what his wife looks like; she's beautiful. She looks a lot like you actually. I'm curious, if you said your parents died, who do you live with now?"

"My uncle, but he's a drunk. I could die tonight and he wouldn't even notice I'm gone."

"Well you know if you ever need a sanctuary, you are always free to come here."

"Thank you."

Another pause. "You do know I didn't mean you any harm that night, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. But what I want to know is why you did it. Did you really mean what you said, about wanting to take me away? And who was that man with you?"

"That was my father. He tried to help me. I did it all for you. You see, we have so much in common. We belong together. We're both so alone. I, like you, have never had any friends. I've seen you walk home alone before."

"You have? When? How?"

"I've seen you a couple times on the way home. I've seen the home you live in. I knew that you weren't being well taken care of, and I felt like I needed to take proper care of you."

Esmeralda started to look and sound worried. "Have you ever seen me inside?"

"No, I haven't. But I could tell that you were unhappy." He finally noticed his hood was still down. "Why do you want to see this face? I hide it so that you don't have to look at it." Esmeralda didn't know how to respond. "I know that I'm a monster. While you, you are perfect. You're beautiful, kind, talented; you are the day to my night."

Finally, a few hours later, their conversation ended, and Esmeralda was left alone. Victor had gone upstairs to get something. Esmeralda got up to look around some more. "This must be the private church," she said when she came across a huge room. She looked around and did something she never did, pray. She prayed for her wellbeing, her parents, her people, and her crush. While she was praying, she could feel herself getting sleepy.

As she fell asleep, Victor was watching her from under the threshold. "If only you could really see inside me," he said to himself, "Just like how I can see inside you." He heard something from behind him and hid. It was Frollo.

As Frollo entered the house, he looked into the church and saw Esmeralda asleep. He leaned against the wall and gasped. She's here, he thought, Victor brought her here. He went inside and leaned over her. Esmeralda awoke to the touch of his lips on her neck and shoulder. She tried to look up at her molester, but he pressured his hand down on her head. "Who are you!" she shouted.

"I'm your lover," he said, taking deep breaths. "That handsome young man doesn't love you. I do."

Esmeralda shouted for help. Victor ran in and knocked Frollo out of the way and off of her. Esmeralda laid there in shock as he attacked the molester. She still couldn't see him though. "Esmeralda!" Victor shouted, "Get out! Now!" At first she was too scared to move, but then she got up and ran out.

Once she was gone, Frollo finally pushed Victor off of him and grabbed his throat, pushing him against the wall. "Idiot! What the hell did you just do?" he shouted. "I had her! You succeeded in bringing her here, and then you just let her go!"

"You were hurting her," Victor said between breaths.

"Of course I was hurting her! She is sent by the devil! She needs to be destroyed! She would have been cleansed and purified here! You just released evil back into the world."

"She is not evil! She is kind and good!"

"She's a witch! A demon! That wasn't real kindness! It was a trick of the mind! She isn't really your friend!" After a pause, Frollo finally released Victor. "Go," he said quietly, looking away, "Just go," Once Victor was gone, Rollof slowly went upstairs.

When he was in his room, he pulled out a picture of his dead wife. He sighed as he sat on his bed. If you were to take this picture and compare it to Esmeralda, you would honestly think that it was a picture of her. "Oh Jasmine," he said, "You've returned to me, and yet you shun me. Our son knows it's you. He trusts you. But you don't trust me. Don't worry, I'll bring you home, and we'll be happy together again, just like before." The entire night, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about his wife and Esmeralda.

_Author's Note: You're probably wondering why Frollo's wife is named Jasmine. It's because I have a shelf of Disney dolls, and I have a Jasmine doll right next to an Esmeralda doll and they look kind of similar._


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Victor told Esmeralda, Claude Frollo came from a rich and extremely religious home. But his parents were always too busy to take care of him and his younger brother. Claude socially secluded himself for his religious practices. Meanwhile his brother would go out partying. One night, when he was 20, he was reading the bible when his brother came in, snatching the book away from his face. "You spend way too much time buried in that book of yours Claude," his brother said, "You really need to get out more."

"I refuse," Claude said. "The world is full of filth and corruption."

"No, the world is too real for you to handle. All these stories are filling your head with unrealistic ideas."

"These are not stories!" he said standing up.

"Claude, this is the 1970s, not the 0s. Listen, come with me to a party tonight. There's this girl I want you to meet. She's a little too old for me. She's your age actually. Come on, just for one night."

Claude figured what the heck and decided to go for one night. He felt so awkward, standing alone with all the loud noise and flashing colored lights, disgusted by everyone there. His brother came back with the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. "Claude, this is Jasmine, the girl I told you about." Every word used to describe Esmeralda is how you would describe Jasmine.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Jasmine asked after a while. "Someplace where we can talk without screaming?" Claude said yes to her offer and the two of them left. His brother could always find a way home.

They went to a park in the middle of town. It was dark, and the moon shone down upon them through the trees. Claude was simply enchanted by Jasmine. Everything that he had ever known, his entire life, seemed to disappear before him. He was a new man. He was more calm and easygoing. This was the first time in his life that he ever showed compassion for anyone. "Jasmine," he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair, "Your eyes shine brighter than all the stars in the sky."

Jasmine smiled and giggled. "You're nothing like your brother said you were."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said you were one of those serious people that doesn't know how to have fun."

"I was, before I met you. Jasmine, you've changed me. I'm simply enthralled by you. I think I love you."

"You think?" she asked smiling.

"I know I'm in love with you."

"I feel the same way." When they leaned over and kissed, their lives changed forever.

Two years passed when Claude popped the question. It was their two-year anniversary of the day they met. They returned to that very same park and sat on the same bench. "Can you believe it's been two years since we've met?" Claude asked.

"It feels like we've spent our entire lives together," replied Jasmine.

"How would you like to really spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" She sounded nervous.

"Yes, I am." Claude stood up and went on one knee, taking hold of Jasmine's hand. "Will you marry me?"

After a few seconds, Jasmine jumped up and hugged him. "Yes!" she exclaimed on the verge of tears, "Yes!" They pulled apart. "Oh my god! I'm going to be the next Mrs. Frollo!"

Two more years passed. Claude and Jasmine got married and had settled down. Jasmine was now pregnant with their first child, who was going to be a little boy. The day finally came for Jasmine to give birth. While she was in labor, the doctor pulled Claude out in the hallway. "I don't know if she'll make it through the labor," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something wrong with your child."

"I don't understand."

"I don't really know how to explain it. Something is messed up with the physicality of your child, and it's a problem to get him out of the womb."

"What are you saying?"

"Because your child is twisted up in the womb, your wife won't make it through. The moment your son is given life is the moment your wife dies. You might want to go in with her."

Claude went in, knowing she didn't have a lot of time. He approached her, grabbing her hand. "Jasmine, I love you!" he shouted. "And I promise to take good care of our kid."

Jasmine looked up and with a look of shock in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked sounded scared.

"Goodbye." Claude said with tears in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed his wife. A few seconds later Jasmine's hand lay lifeless in his hand, while the sound of screaming filled the room.

The doctors all gasped at the sight of the baby. It was more monster than man. They did what they had to do to treat newborns. But as soon as they had the chance, they gave him to his father, wanting nothing to do with him. "How can a woman so beautiful have a child so ugly?" Claude heard one of the doctors ask. But he didn't care. Despite his deformity, he was still his son. And he promised his wife he'd take care of him.

That day he awoke from four years of blindness. He was back to the old serious, religious man that he was before he met Jasmine. He named his son after his great-grandfather. As you know, Victor didn't know that Claude was his father. Claude told Victor that he was adopted so he wouldn't think that his father didn't like him. He became a physics teacher, and would move year after year because of Victor's inability to be accepted into society. 17 years have passed, and Claude is haunted by Jasmine, but in the form of a teenage girl by the name of Esmeralda.


	9. Chapter 9

Esmeralda spent all day Saturday at home getting ready for that night. The events that had happened the night before felt like it was a dream or a distant memory. She kept staring at the clock until nighttime came. When the time came, she grabbed her knife and left. She's passed by the Valley Motel before and was familiar with places like that. It was one of those filthy run down places filled with whores and perverts. You never knew who was truly sane and who wasn't. So she grabbed her knife just incase she ran into some creep like the one at Victor's house, and left.

Phillip was no stranger to the Valley Motel. Ever since jr. high he's been bringing girls there. He always parked his car a few blocks away because, as mentioned before, you never know what kind of people are hanging around there. As he was making his way from his car to the motel, he felt a cold hand fall upon his shoulder. He turned around to see a tall man wearing a black cloak that covered his face entirely. "Can I help you?" Phillip asked.

"Go and meet your lady at your own risk," the figure said in a low, breathy voice.

Phillip had a look of confusion upon his face. "Okay?"

"Listen to me young man," the shadow said. "If you go, then you will die tonight."

There was another small silence. Phillip maintained that stupid look. "Are you my conscious haunting me because I'm cheating on my girlfriend?"

"This has nothing to do with your precious girlfriend. I am the angel of death. And I am warning you that you will die tonight if you step foot in that motel."

Phillip went from dumb-founded to creeped out. "Yeah… Sure…" he said slowly backing away.

"If you wish not to heed my warning, then it is you who will suffer! If you wish to die, then continue to walk away! But mark my words, this isn't the last you've seen of me!" And at those words Phillip ran off.

Phillip arrived at the motel looking for Esmeralda. He finally spotted her when he heard her screaming. Some dirty man in his late twenties was grabbing her, and she was kicking and screaming, trying to get out of his grasp. "What is it with men attacking her?" he asked himself. Although he liked playing the hero and rescuing her. But given the right opportunity, he would like to be the attacker too.

"Let me go, you jackass!" Esmeralda shouted.

"Ooh, I like them fiery!" the man harshly whispered to her ear.

She pulled out her knife from her belt and held the tip to his neck. "Let me go now, or else I will kill you," she threatened.

Phillip finally approached the two of them. "Hey dirt-bag, you're messing with my girl!" he shouted.

He grabbed the knife from Esmeralda and inched it close enough so that one small move of the neck or head could kill the man. He let go of Esmeralda and pushed her to Phillip. "You want your girl? Take her!" And he walked away.

"So how did you get messed up with that guy?" Phillip asked with his arm around Esmeralda on their way to their room.

"Honestly, I was looking for you when he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me. Actually, it was like a minute before you showed up."

"This is the second time this week."

"I'm used to it. I've had rape attempts since I was living in France."

"But didn't you move to the U.S. when you were only 5?" She nodded. "Wow. And this is the second time this week."

They finally reached their room. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you said that I was 'your girl.' Did you really mean it?"

"Why of course, Esmeralda. You are my girl." Phillip closed the door. "Sit down. You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," she said sitting on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked sitting down beside her, taking off his jacket.

"Whatever you want."

He leaned over and started to take off her jacket. "I have an idea of what to do."

Esmeralda's heart started beating slowly. "What are you saying?"

Phillip leaned closer to Esmeralda. "Esmeralda, you know I'm attracted to you, right?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Oh Phillip," she said, fighting back tears, "I love you!"

"Then let us declare our love for each other. We'll make it official. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Esmeralda took her knife out and put it on the floor. Phillip lay down next to her. Esmeralda opened her eyes to find a tall mysterious-looking shadow holding her knife above them and screamed. But before Phillip could turn around, the knife was stabbed into his back. He fell to the ground, along with the blood-tipped knife. She looked up again to see the shadow, but it was gone. She fell on her knees beside him, crying. As she was crying, the sound of sirens was heard outside.

Suddenly the police burst in the room and handcuffed Esmeralda. She kept screaming out Phillip's name, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to save her this time. She was shoved into the back of a police car, while Phillip's body was being carried away on a stretcher in an ambulance. They finally arrived to the police station, where Esmeralda was thrown behind bars.


	10. Chapter 10

Esmeralda spent the whole day in jail. The next day, she was taken to court. "Esmeralda Anameris," the judge said, "You are accused for the injury of Phillip Chateaupers. How do you plead?"

"Injury? That means he's not dead! Oh, please bring him here! He can prove I'm innocent!"

"I can't do that, Miss Anameris. He's not allowed to leave the hospital."

"Please, your honor. I'm innocent!"

"You two were the only ones in the room. Who else could have done it?"

"There was a man who came in. I can't describe him. He was covered entirely in black. He came in, grabbed my knife, stabbed him, and left."

"Was he by chance a tall, middle-age man wearing a black cloak?"

"Yes! He was!"

"It couldn't have been him because a man with that description was passing by when he saw the murder and turned you in to the police."

"But, but I'm innocent!"

"Miss Anameris, since you claim you are innocent, you will be sent back to jail, while we continue to investigate. Once more evidence is pulled up, we will resume this trial. Case dismissed." He banged his gavel, and Esmeralda was thrown back in jail.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Phillip was asleep in a coma after the operation. Luckily, the injury wasn't deathly. When he awoke he saw Lilly smiling down on him and stroking his forehead. "Lilly?" he stammered. She shushed him and told him to relax, asking the doctors if they could be left alone for a little bit.

When they were alone, Lilly's smile faded. "I know you had a near-death experience and everything, but I still hate you for cheating on me! You were going to do it with her for crying out loud! You love her, don't you! You would rather be with a whore who's rotting in jail, instead of me, who's given her heart and soul to you, just so you can use it like a toy on a shelf, playing with it whenever you want, and throwing it aside when you get bored!"

"Lilly, listen to me. I know I cheated on you, and I feel really bad about it. And I'll admit, I was attracted to her. But I never loved her. I've always loved you, more than any girl I've ever met. And I know I hurt you, but I think I needed this. This almost death was more of a rebirth. Now I know how much you really mean to me. From now on, I will give my heart and soul to you for whatever pleasures you want just as you've done. Just say the word and I'll do whatever you want."

"I want you to forget everything about Esmeralda."

"Already done." He sighed. "You know on my way to the motel, there was a man who told me not to go there that night, and that I would die if I went. I should have listened to him. I still can't believe she tried to kill me. I swear, that girl was some kind of witch. When I looked into her eyes for the first time, she cast her spell on me, and lured me in just so she can kill me. This woke me up from her spell."

The next day, Colin stopped by to visit Esmeralda. "Colin!" she shouted with relief, her hands gripped on the bars.

"Esmeralda! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I warned you about Phillip. I warned you on the first day of school. You should have listened to me. Otherwise you wouldn't be here in this mess."

"This has nothing to do with Phillip!"  
"Yes, but think about it. If you weren't so caught up in him, you wouldn't have gone out on that date which led you here."

"Do you know how he's doing?"

"Yea. Lilly's been going to visit him every day."

"Has he said anything about me?"

Colin knew everything that went on in the hospital. Everyone at school knew. But he didn't want to hurt Esmeralda. "Nothing I know of," he lied.

For the first time since the date, she thought of someone else other than Phillip. "How's Victor doing?"

"Victor? You mean that really creepy guy who we crowned king at the dance?" She nodded. "Why? What about him?"

"I want to know how he's doing."

"He's fine, I guess. He misses you terribly. From what I've seen, he seems to care about you a lot more than Phillip."

Esmeralda could not believe the words that came out of her mouth. "And Mr. Frollo?"

"Our physics teacher?" She nodded again. "He's been acting kind of nuts lately. He seems upset and agitated all the time. He hasn't really been teaching us, and giving us a lot of homework."

I can't help but think I'm part of his problem, Esmeralda thought. "Colin, you know I'm innocent, right?"

"I know. But, like I said, you got yourself in this mess, and I can't help you get out of it. But I wish you the best of luck from here on out." He wrapped his hand around Esmeralda's, which was still wrapped around the bars. He then let go and walked away, Esmeralda not knowing the surprise that lay ahead for her.


	11. Chapter 11

The next night, Esmeralda had another visitor. When he approached her cell, he watched her sleep while the moonlight shone down upon her through her window. She then awoke and gasped in horror. It was the shadow from the motel. She cowered in fear. "Who are you? What do you want? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Hate?" he asked in a low voice, "What makes you think this is all out of hate?"

"First you tried to kidnap me, then rape me, then kill me and Phillip, injuring him and sending him to the hospital and me to jail, not to mention accusing me for the crime."

"Everything I have done, it is not that I hate, but love."

Esmeralda breathed heavily. "Show yourself."

The shadow took his cape off, and she screamed. "Yes, it is I who love you. I always have. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. You're so beautiful. And I want you. I need you. And yet, you shun and hate me."

"I knew there was something wrong about you at that same moment," she said glaring at him.

"Listen, I've come to make an offer with you."

"I'm listening."

"I am willing to turn myself in and prove you innocent if you do something for me."

"It depends."

"I want you to spend one night with me. Just one night."

Esmeralda approached him and gripped the bars. "I'll die before I ever have anything to do with you," she said in clenched teeth.

Frollo grabbed her wrist with one hand, and placed his other hand behind her neck. She looked away closing her eyes breathing heavily. "I was afraid you'd say something like that," he said in a low voice. He let go, throwing her to the ground. "I offer you freedom in exchange for one night. And you would rather spend every night behind bars and die than sacrifice one night for me and be free? Trust me Esmeralda, you will regret this decision. And when you're ready to take up my offer, I'll be waiting." With that he put his hood back on and left.

The next night, Esmeralda awoke when she heard a sound through the window. She stood up on her bed to see a mob of people entering the police station. A little while later, two men in black stood outside her cell holding the keys and a black cloak. One was wearing a mask, while the other was wearing another black cloak. The man in the mask took it off. "Colin?"

Colin shushed her. "Everyone is distracting the police, blocking security cameras, you name it, making sure we can get you out in secrecy," he whispered. "And you have this man to thank for doing all this."

The second man took off his hood. "Victor!" she whispered. She never thought that she would be so happy to see him.

"Now come on. We don't have a lot of time," said Colin. Victor put his hood back on and opened the cell. Once Esmeralda was free, she hugged Colin, then Victor. Colin gave her the other cloak, she put it on, and they ran.

Once the police station was out of sight, they started walking. "Is it alright if I have a private word with Esmeralda?" Colin asked. Victor nodded his head and the two of them left.

"You're very lucky Esmeralda," he said. "Not many friends would do what Victor did for you. Phillip certainly wouldn't." There was a pause. "Listen, I know he isn't the most handsome guy around, but he's done so much for you. Be good to him." He brought her back to Victor, and left.

"It's alright," Esmeralda said as Victor waited outside her bedroom door. He thought it would be safest if she hid at his house. He gave her this old nightgown that was in a box in a closet to change into, and left the room.

When Victor came in she was laying in bed, looking beautiful as ever. He climbed into bed along side her, trying to get close to her, but she backed away. "You're still afraid of me," he said.

"No, you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"Don't worry, you're safe here. But you must stay in here during the day. But at night, you're free, just as long as you don't go too far. If anyone finds you, they'll lock you up again, or even kill you. I promise I will take good care of you. This is your new home."

"I couldn't ask for a better home or caretaker. I feel safe with you."

Victor took out a whistle from his pocket. "I want you to take this. During the day, the door will be locked so you can't get out. But if you ever need me, blow on this, and I will come for you. I have the key to the door, so only I can come in." He tried to lean in close to Esmeralda, but once again, she backed away. So he stood up and left the room.

"Victor?" she called out. He turned around. "You've done so much for me, I can't even begin to thank you. But I have just one more favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"If you see Phillip, can you tell him I'm alright and that I'm waiting for him?"

Victor's heart broke a little as he looked away. Although he wasn't surprised. "I will tell him," he said quietly. He was about to walk out of the room when Esmeralda called him back again. "Yes?"

She called him over to the edge of the bed. She wanted to show him some kind of physical gratitude, a hug, a caress, a kiss on the cheek, knowing how much it would mean to him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she took his hands and wrapped them around hers, looking into his eyes. "Thank you, my friend." Victor wanted to make one more attempt to any form of intimate contact, but Esmeralda once again backed away. So he simply ran his fingers through her hair and headed out before turning around one last time. He watched her sleep, and closed the door behind him.

Victor took a deep breath as he leaned his back against the door. He then hobbled to his room as fast as he could, fighting back tears. When he got there, he slammed the door and pulled out a picture from his drawer. The picture wasn't of Esmeralda, but of another woman. A woman whom Victor never met, who greatly resembled Esmeralda. His dead mother, Jasmine.

"Esmeralda," he said, "Why do you hate me so? I love you, but I can never tell you. You wouldn't want anything to do with me. You're already afraid of me, even though you try to hide it. And yet you continue to love your handsome prince, who couldn't care less about you, while I would die for you." Victor walked into his bathroom and looked at his reflection. "He's right. A beauty like you could never love a hideous beast like me." He picked up a little box sitting on the counter, and smashed it into the mirror.


	12. Chapter 12

Esmeralda awoke in the middle of the night. It's been a while since I've had anything decent to eat, she thought, and I am pretty hungry. But I don't want to wake up Victor. And he never said anything about nighttime. And who's going to be up to notice me anyway? Victor wouldn't mind, and I'm pretty sure he told his father about me. So she put on the matching robe that came with the nightgown and went downstairs.

From his room, Frollo awoke when he thought he heard something in the hallway. He got out of bed to take a look, when he saw a ghost glide down the stairs, and gasped. "Jasmine," he whispered, "It can't be. Unless…" He ran back to his room, and followed her downstairs, as the lights turned on in the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, turning his head to peak into the room, when the figure turned around from the refrigerator holding an apple. He looked away fast enough so that she couldn't see him. "Esmeralda!" he whispered. "But how? Where did she get Jasmine's nightgown?" He could hear the sink running as he looked back in, listening to her hum while she washed the apple. When the sink stopped running, Frollo ran away and hid.

Esmeralda turned off the lights and took a bite as she left the room. She was going upstairs when the lights suddenly turned on. "Victor?" she called out, her voice shaking.

Frollo appeared from the shadows holding a gun. "So Victor is the one who brought you here?"

She gasped and dropped the apple, pointing to him. "Y… you!" she stammered, "Y… you're Victor's father?"

"You're a smart girl, Esmeralda. Think a while back." And she did. The way he looked at Victor differently than he did everyone else. How Victor was alone with him in his classroom that day at lunch. The look he gave him and the way he commanded him like a dog at the dance. She had completely forgotten about their relationship ever since the kidnap attempt. "How did Victor set you free?" he demanded.

"He came to me earlier tonight, gathered a bunch of people to distract the police, and brought me here to hide." She paused. "I guess you got what you wanted in the first place. You wanted to kidnap me, and here I am. What is it you want with me?"

"You do have a point. I have you right where I want you. There's no point in bringing you back to jail. So now I have a new proposition for you. Either come with me to bed, or I will kill you. It's your choice." Esmeralda stood on the steps breathing heavily, while Frollo stood on the other side of the railing below her pointing the gun towards her. She tried to make a run for the front door, but she was shot down dead before she could reach the door. Frollo dropped the gun after a few seconds and bent down beside her. "Oh my dear Esmeralda," he said, turning the lifeless body over, "You could have lived. You chose this fate." He stroked his finger along her cold cheek.

"Sir?" a voice from the top of the staircase asked.

Frollo turned around to see Victor. "My son."

"Esmeralda. She's dead. I heard a gun shot. What happened?"

Frollo stood up. "Alright, if you must know, I'm not the man you think I am. I'm not a saint. I killed her!"

"You what?" he asked quietly, slowly approaching him.

"That's right, I killed her!" Frollo shouted, "I'm the one who tried to kill Phillip at the motel! I wanted to kidnap her for my own needs. I was in love with her! And she refused me. So I killed her."

"But why?"

"Take a good look at her! Now look at her!" He pulled out a picture of Jasmine.

Victor snatched the photo from Frollo's hand, and compared it to the corpse that lay before them. Victor snapped his head up. "You wanted Esmeralda simply because she looks like your dead wife?" He picked up the gun and pointed it to Frollo. "If you really love her, then why don't you join her? Except she'll be safe in Heaven while you rot in Hell!"

"Go ahead, kill me! Just know that that 'dead wife' is your mother!"

"My mother?" he asked quietly, lowering the gun. "But that means…"

"Yes, I'm your real father!"

"You lied to me all these years? Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to think that I was stuck with you! And because I didn't want you to feel guilt of killing your mother!"

"How did I kill my mother?"

"Just by being here. She died giving birth to you. You're the only family I have left. You're my son, and I love you. And if you wish to kill me, then you should at least know the truth."

"You may be my father, but you've killed the girl I love. And I can never forgive you for that. Goodbye father." Victor raised the gun and shot him. He started to shake a few seconds after Frollo fell to the floor.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "The only people in my life, gone." He slowly made his way to Esmeralda. He fell to his knees beside her, holding her in his arms, dropping the gun. Her hair was stained with blood. "Don't worry Esmeralda," he said choking up, tears rolling down his ugly cheeks, "I promised you that you'll be safe. And I'll keep that promise. You're safe now, in Heaven. And I'll join you. We will be together forever. And we won't have to deal with anyone else. We will be alone, and happy. Everything will be perfect. I promise." He lifted her body closer to him. "But before I join you, there is something I must say and do." He bent down and kissed her dead lips. "I love you." He picked up the gun, pointed it to his head, and pulled the trigger. After the loud sound of the gun shot, the house laid deathly silent. Victor Frollo fell down dead, his dead father beside him, and in his arms laid the dead body of Esmeralda.


End file.
